<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BattleCreek Transformers by Constantsnow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193313">BattleCreek Transformers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constantsnow/pseuds/Constantsnow'>Constantsnow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Battle Creek (TV), Transformers (Bay Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:28:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constantsnow/pseuds/Constantsnow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chamberlain was a liar, but Russ was very wrong about what he was lying about.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>BattleCreek Transformers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Russ was panicking and totally able to admit he was in <em>way</em> over his head as he crouched behind the crumbling cinderblock wall as the not so small time drug-dealing weapons traffickers unloaded a hail of bullets from the other side of the warehouse. He had his gun drawn but wasn’t stupid enough to even think of popping up to take a shot from this distance.</p><p>This was supposed to be a dead lead, the entire department had even told him as much, Erin had even laughed and told him he was just doing something as far from Milt's theory that they were using the private airfield on the East side of the city.</p><p>And he was right.</p><p>If he didn’t die he would rub it in everyone’s face.</p><p>Then Russ heard the strangest sound he had ever heard. It kind of sounded like that God damn dubstep music his 25 year old neighbor listened to at all hours of the day and night.  It was a whirring, intake sound, Russ could even feel air being sucked passed him and he pressed his back harder against the cinderblock, barely breathing as everything seemed to stop and then:</p><p><strong>BOOM</strong>.</p><p>Light blinded him for a moment and the Detective needed several minutes to realize it had been some sort of explosion. The air got hot, the criminals across the warehouse started screaming, panicking and there was a series of huge rumbling crashes, more gun fire, screaming and a second smaller blast of light.</p><p>Russ blinked, and Milt was running towards him, like a total badass, dressed in dark military gear, holding a big rifle and looked serious.</p><p>“Russ, what the fuck are you doing here?!” Milt dropped to his knee as a couple other guys dressed like him rushed past.  “I told you not to come here!”</p><p>“I-I couldn’t let it go… I-I was <em>right</em>.”</p><p>“You’re almost always right Russell,” Milt said with an exasperated smile. “But these are international arms dealers with military hardware and you aren’t even wearing your vest.”</p><p>“W-What was that noise?” Russ asked, trying to look around the wall, but Milt just pushed him back against the wall.</p><p>“It was Ironhide, don’t worry about him,” Milt said without skipping a beat as he caught a water bottle someone had tossed it as he let his gun hang from the strap on his shoulder.</p><p>“You’re in shock, Russ,” He said, taking Russ' gun from his shaking hands and replaced it with the bottle.</p><p>“I’ve been in a gun fight before, <strong><em>Milton</em></strong>.”  Russ said, ignoring the way his voice broke and took a drink of water only to startle as a serious of loud metallic thuds filled the warehouse. Milt, grabbed his shaking hands after Russ had squeezed the bottle too tight and sloshed a good amount over his lap.</p><p>“This wasn’t a gun fight, Russell.” Milt replied.<br/>
Russ took a drink of water and let his head thud back against the wall. He sat with his eyes closed until he heard the metallic thuds again.  His eyes shot open as the thuds grew closer, Milt seemed unconcerned as the ground began to shake. A massive shadow fell over them, there was the hiss of pistons and grind of metal against metal.</p><p>Russ looked up to see a giant, gunmetal grey robot, staring down at him with glowing blue eyes.</p><p>“M-Milt?”</p><p>“Yes, Russ?”</p><p>“It’s a giant robot.” The detective said, pointing up at the thing, shaking.</p><p>Milt looked over his shoulder. “Damnit Ironhide, I told you to stay out of sight!” The agent shouted.</p><p>Russ blinked and the robot, Ironhide, honest to God huffed, and crossed its arms.  “Well, we’ve been stationed here for two years now and I was dying to actually meet your Detective,”</p><p>“He’s not MY Detective and you have met him Ironhide, don’t play dumb.” Milt chastised the robot.</p><p>“You know what I mean, just plain rude, driving a man around for so long and never get any thanks.” Ironhide grumbled.</p><p>Milt shook his head and looked back at Russ, his face melted into a serious, concerned expression when he saw just how pale Russ had gotten.</p><p>“Russ, Russ look at me.” Milt took him by the face, forcing Russ to look away from the robot and it was no easy task as he was trying to be gentle.  “Russ, I need you to breath, bud, I know it’s a lot, but you gotta breathe. Ironhide is safe, I promise. You’re safe.”</p><p><br/>
Russ, thankfully, past out.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Russ came too, leaning back in the passenger seat of Milt's gleaming SUV, the agent casually driving with one hand, despite still wearing his black gear, minus the helmet, vest and rifle. He had a Bluetooth on his ear, talking lowly, but seriously with whoever was on the other end.</p><p>Russ groaned, his entire body aching despite the lack of anything strenuous.  Apparently even a near death experience, however pain free initially, still made you feel it later.</p><p>Milt was looking over at him, completely unconcerned about the road, but he didn’t even drift in the lane.</p><p>“I’ve talked to the Captain, filled her in on the warehouse and I have my men dealing with it. We’re almost to my place.”</p><p>“Why the fuck are we going to your place Milton?” Russ asked.</p><p>“I don’t know where you live,” Milt lied.</p><p>“Liar.”  Russ huffed, leaning back against the seat.</p><p>“Okay, fine, I know where you live. I figured, you’d want to talk when you woke up, and thought I’d save you the trouble of the period of panic and doubt at what you saw, and then the panic and life changing realization comes from what happene-"</p><p>“You mean the giant robot? Or you apparently being some secret baddass?” Russ asked.</p><p>“Yes?” Milt replied, frowning at him as the car drove into a large garage and the door closed behind them. The lights turned on automatically, revealing a steel and cement room with 80 foot ceilings and military gear, <strong>everywhere</strong>. </p><p>“What the <em>fuck</em> Milt?”</p><p>“Uh, well first thing, its Will, not Milt.” </p><p>Russ stared at the other man as the SUV parked, and tension filled the air.</p><p>Milt, or rather, Will sighed heavily, letting his head fall back against the headrest.</p><p>“Its so nice to finally get this off my chest.” Will said, and looked over at Russ, who shivered, feeling like he was just seeing the other man for the first time despite them being partners for nearly 2 years.</p><p>“My name is William Lennox, I’m a Lt. Commander with the Navy,”</p><p>Russ sat, still and silent for several minutes, then his eyes narrowed.  “I fucking knew it!” He shouted, then threw open the door of the SUV and stumbled out.  “The entire department thought I was fucking nuts, treating me like an asshole, because I called you a liar,”</p><p>“Repeatedly,” Milt, no Will, was out of the vehicle too, which shook, like a dog shaking out its fur, and the SUV began to shift, growing out into the giant robot, Ironhide, who was laughing as it stood up.</p><p>“I do like him, William,” The bot said, kneeling down, then bending further to look at Russ up close. Russ exhaled heavily, coming face to face with the robot.</p><p>“Russell, I’d like to introduce you, formally, to Ironhide, he’s a biomechanical alien from the planet Cybertron. He’s one of hundreds of aliens from the race who came here as refugees.”</p><p>“T-This is all that conspiracy theory nonsense from that shit in Mission City ten years ago.” Russ said, half aware he’d said it aloud.  Font had been going on and on about it for weeks, months actually, staring at blurry videos while they were on stakeouts. Russ had called him a giant fucking stoner and told him to pay attention.</p><p>“Oh, you’re a smart one, I really like him William, are we keeping him?” Ironhide said jovially. Russ realized the alien, robot… Jesus, this wasn’t real, the alien robot was smiling at him.</p><p>“Well, not a conspiracy theory, a shit cover up, for sure.” Will said with a shrug and a smile. “And I like him to, Ironhide.”</p><p>Russ looked over at Milt not realizing he was blushing. “So… I,” Russ looked back at Ironhide.  “I could really use a beer and some answers."</p><p>Will squared his shoulders and straightened his spine.  “Let’s go upstairs then, I’d like to get out of this gear, if you’d like a change of clothes, I’ve some that’ll fit you?”</p><p>The detective wanted to say no, but he was in his ill-fitting suit, which was sweaty and dirty at this point and he would kill for something comfortable and his house is a drive he cannot have right now.</p><p>“Yeah, a shower would be good.” Russ said.</p><p>“Ironhide, contact Optimus, let him know about what happened, Epps and the team will meet up to return the autobot remains for proper internment.” Will said over his shoulder as he lead Russ to an elevator on the farthest side of the garage.</p><p>“Yes sir.” Ironhide gave a salute as the elevator closed.</p><p>Will shifted, arms behind his back, feet shoulder width apart, arms resting behind his back, perfect parade rest, Russ had never seen Agent Chamberlain stand like that and though the stance was meant to be relaxed, Will, didn’t look relaxed.  More like he was standing that way because he didn’t know what else to do with his body.</p><p>Russ, brain going a million directions at once, but not doing anything productive except preventing him from panicking as he was finally, finally getting answers to the puzzle that was Milton Chamberlain or rather Lt. Commander William Lennox.</p><p>When the elevator opened, it was into a wide hallway, with large windows with tinted glass, thicker than normal.  The sun was setting now, the view out the window wasn’t anything Russ recognized as they walked down the hall, which meant they weren’t in Battle Creek.</p><p>“Where are we?” Russ asked as Will opened a large metal door and revealed an even more minimalist design than the safe house, but there was something else about the 3000 square foot loft to the apartment Milt had been staying at.</p><p>It felt lived in.</p><p><br/>
“Just North of Lake Odessa,” Will replied, leading Russ into the bedroom, the soldier went directly to the heavy wood dresser and pulled out two pairs of black sweats from one drawer; t-shifts, one blue one black from a second and held the blue shirt and a pair of pants for Russ.</p><p>“Towels are in the bathroom, feel free to use the body wash.”  He said. “I’ll be just across the loft, in the guest shower.”  Will waited as Russ shuffled towards the bathroom. “Russ?”<br/>
The detective turned to look at his partner.</p><p>“Yeah Milt?”</p><p>“Will, when it’s just us, call me Will?”</p><p>“Uh, I’ll try to remember, Will.” Russ said and managed to smile.  “Can we agree now that Milton is a really stupid name?” </p><p>That made Will laugh. “Yes, we can.” The pair resettled, then Will continued.  “Russ, I’m sorry for lying to you for so long, and I’m sorry you’re learning the truth this way.”</p><p>“You are undercover, I’m a cop, I can’t fault you for that, as much as I want to. I’m just glad I was right.” Russ shifted, turning to toss the borrowed clothes on the sink, then looked back at Milt, fuck, at Will.  “I was starting to doubt myself, that everything that was rubbing me the wrong way about you was only my jealousy and I…. My whole life is about being a good cop; and I was so wrong about you still. I never would’ve guessed, alien robots.”</p><p>Will laughed. “Yeah, it was a shock to me too, but I’ll do my best to answer your questions.”<br/>
Russ nodded and headed into the bathroom.</p>
<hr/><p>Milt – no Will, had showered, changed and ordered food by the time Russ managed to stumble from under the perfectly pressurized showerhead and apparently endless hot water.  He handed the Detective a beer in a glass bottle without a word, then gestured to the kitchen island and the matching stools.</p><p>Then he proceeded to tell Russ about <em>everything</em> that he knew about the Autobots since encountering the aliens for the first time in 2007, the Battle of Mission City, and everything else he and his team, had done and seen since they’d become the U.S. Military liaisons for the Autobots.</p><p>“So, this Sam kid, he’s got Bumblebee, as his Guardian or whatever. Does that men Ironhide is yours?”  Russ asked.</p><p>Will shook his head.  “Sam’s a special case.  Ironhide and I are partners.”</p><p>“So, you are cheating on me and lying to me.” Russ teased and watched with growing satisfaction as Will, at first looked honestly guilty, then confused, then he grinned.</p><p>“Actually, if anything I was cheating on Ironhide, with <em>you</em>.” Will leant back in his seat and took a drink of his beer while Russ laughed.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm in no way going to apologize for this.  It ends a bit abruptly, but it leaves it open for more... maybe.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>